1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable valve timing apparatus, and more particularly to an oil circuit for a continuously variable valve timing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a continuously variable valve timing (CVVT) device varies the opening timing of a valve according to driving conditions of an engine.
The continuously variable valve timing apparatus is controlled by hydraulic pressure that is transmitted from a hydraulic pump. For this, oil circuits are configured inside the cylinder block and the cylinder head that are constituent elements of an engine so as to supply the continuously variable valve timing apparatus with the oil.
The oil circuit is adequately formed considering the responsiveness of the continuously variable valve timing apparatus.
The responsiveness of the continuously variable valve timing apparatus can be affected by the supply timing of the oil that is supplied to the constituent elements thereof.
Particularly, in the dual continuously variable valve timing apparatus (D-CVVT) that varies the movements of the intake valve and the exhaust valve as related to the present invention, it is to be controlled that the opening/closing of the intake valve and the exhaust valve is performed with accurate timing.
Accordingly, adequately determination of the oil supply order and the oil supply route of the constituent elements are needed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.